


好时光

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: 原作向，战后三十年if线
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	好时光

1  
夏末的夜晚褪了暑气，冷不丁一阵风起，空气里开始弥漫着秋意。三笠缓缓起身走到窗前，收拢起飘散得凌乱的窗纱，轻轻合上了窗子。空中的云都被吹散了，明亮的月光直直地打进来，她低头看了眼窗台花瓶里的几株蓝紫色小花，在清冷的月色下单薄得很，一时间无名的温柔与慰藉，掺杂着寡淡的凉意悄然沁入了心里。  
她傍晚回家时，这花儿就摆在门口，旁边留了张字条，是一个叫雷奥妮·劳德尔的记者送来的。她是《利刃》杂志社论专栏的记者，以犀利的文风和对信息灵敏的嗅觉闻名，她早先约过三笠几次，说是要做一个专题报道，在走访巨人时代的亲历者，而三笠作为当年地鸣战争中的英雄，则是她重点想要争取的访谈对象。前几次三笠都拒绝了记者的邀约，这些年来她早就倦于提起那些往事，可这次不知怎地头脑一热就答应了雷奥妮的邀约——兴许是看在这花的份儿上，她想。  
她拿起花瓶，把它安放在餐桌上。这的确是她从小就分外熟悉的小花，她想起现在确实是它盛放的时节，开得最好的当是西甘希纳南边的小山坡——哦，现在那里已经改名叫希尔斯波尔区了，即便是上个时代的人，也鲜再提起“西甘希纳”这个名词了。其实她也是，早就融入新时代了。  
她定定地望着那些小花，犹豫着过两日不知该如何对那位犀利的记者讲起当年的往事。  
该从哪里讲起呢？  
小花儿纤柔的蓝紫色的花瓣儿辉映着融融的光，的确，与这花儿相联结的记忆就是这样的，寡淡却也温柔——那是属于上一个时代、上一个自我的东西了。

2  
艾伦常常在庭院里坐上一整天，漫无目的地望着周遭。其实马莱医院是个很好望穿的地方，准确来说，这不是个繁忙的医院，里面大多是些精神有创伤、需要被长期看管的病号，无论是医护还是病人的面孔，不出两天就能记个遍了——除了长椅正对着的那个房间，里面的人从没露过面。  
那间屋子总是紧锁的，旧漆斑驳的房门上挂着一把铁锁，窗帘永远是闭着的。里面住着个男人，听说病得很重，发起疯来吓人得很，所以必须整日锁着。艾伦搬来的这些日子倒是没见过他发疯，也根本没见着他长什么样，只是偶尔能听到他发出两声含混低迷的怪叫。  
头两天他总无所事事地盯着那个屋子，发现每天只有送饭的护工出入。昨天突然来了个姑娘探视，进去没多久就走了。不过自从她来过，那个房间的窗户就破天荒地打开了。  
窗上有铁栅，看不太清屋里的人影，窗帘也只拉开了一半，飘啊飘的，唯独能清晰瞧见那窗台上摆着个花瓶，里面插着蓝紫色的小花。医院的制服是灰色的，往来的面孔是苍白的，庭院里也净是些无人打理的贫瘠枯草——那花儿摆在这里十分突兀，明艳得扎眼。本来就是些纤柔细弱的花瓣儿，太阳夹着细风打过来，忽闪忽闪得倒像是跳跃的蓝紫色的火舌，晃在眼前叫人实在无法躲闪。  
他认得那花儿，知道它喜光，他从小就了解。

3  
“龙胆花？”男孩嘟囔着，埋着头继续摘花。  
“对啊，我妈妈说过，再过半个月不到，再南边一点的阳坡上估计还能开得还更好，这花挺喜欢阳光的，要是凉爽的山里就长得更好……”女孩还在不懈地小声解释。  
“知道了知道了……等不了那么久，你现在快点摘就行了……”男孩只是敷衍应着。他知道，论这些乡间的常识，他远不及女孩明白，却十分抗拒把心里的新奇表露出来，好像一旦让对方发现就等于示了弱似的。  
“嗯，这些大概也够了吧，艾伦？”女孩走到他面前，男孩抬起头，望着她手里满满一篮的小花，又看着自己还不及她一半的进度，顿时有点羞恼。  
“嗯……你等下，我再摘点，肯定是越多越好啊……”他又埋头干起来。  
这花儿是要采去第二天布置桑德拉太太的葬礼的，其实艾伦对这位老妇人没什么太深的印象，只知道她岁数已经很大了，近年来他父亲一直在帮忙调理她的老毛病。他们的镇上只有他父亲经营着一家诊所，而作为医生的家属就意味着时常要承担些额外的工作，他的母亲就总会去诊所帮忙看护，而最近他和三笠有时也会被叫去做些力所能及的小事。  
“艾伦，我来帮你吧……”  
艾伦盯着自己手上的泥土啧了一声，额头上的汗珠不受控地滴落下来，他不情愿地接受了女孩的提议。三笠搬来他家有大半年了，已经慢慢适应了新的家人、新的环境，不再像刚搬来时那么怯生生了。可他对三笠这样的变化却不总是十分高兴的，特别是当发现她几乎做什么事都要强于他之后。  
太阳光线渐渐不再刺眼，他身上的汗慢慢消退了，女孩时不时还会在他耳边叨念两句，他选择性地听，选择性地应，就像他日后常常做的那样。而关于那天的记忆，剩的不过是些褪了色的画面以及“龙胆花”这个名词，那会儿他刚知道这些开满西甘希纳南部山坡的小花的名字。  
在他的印象里，那天他俩一人提着一篮花回家时，已经接近傍晚了，太阳落到了高墙之下，只余下映满天空的红光，他走在前面，她跟在后面，回去的路上没讲一句话。  
龙胆花……  
他在心里默念着那花儿的名字，等下回家还要跟妈妈讲起，好让她知道采摘这些花起码也有自己一半的功劳。他装作不经意的样子偷偷回头看了眼，三笠默不作声地跟在后面，好像丝毫看不出他心里的波澜，面上只有一贯的平静。  
是的，她是这样的。一贯的平静，一贯的沉默，还有一贯的总是在他的背后。

4  
“我就知道您会喜欢那花儿的，对吗，三笠小姐？”  
干练的女记者打量着瓶中的小花，又望向三笠，金丝边眼镜后面犀利的目光带着一股刨根问底的欲望。语毕，她将稿纸置入打字机，调整好坐姿，一副自若的神态倒更像是这房子的主人。  
“嗯。”三笠简短地应着。晶红的液体缓缓淌入杯中，她握着茶壶的手几乎无法察觉地颤着。  
“所以我今天又给您送来咯，”雷奥妮接过茶杯，眼睛扫过桌上用雪梨纸包裹的一大把新鲜龙胆花，这是她登门时特意带来的，“正好现在是龙胆花期，我老家附近的山坡上多得是这种小花，特别好看。对了，我是希尔斯波尔出身的，听说您也是那里人，对吧？”  
“嗯。”三笠简答地回答。她对这位记者出众的业务能力早就有所耳闻，深知她绝不会说一句无用的话，其实她并不是没有准备，只是对这位记者一上来就反客为主的态度有些不适应。  
“啊，您小的时候那里还应该叫‘西甘希纳’吧？我父母是战后才搬过去的，照理说您应该更熟悉那一带，我不该班门弄斧的……”记者爽朗地笑起来。  
“不，我是在那里出生，但十岁时就搬走了，你应该知道的。后来我就没怎么回去过了，论熟悉还是应该你更熟。”  
“理解理解，那真是场浩劫。不过或许您可以抽空再回去看看，现在那里变化可大了，我每次回去都会大吃一惊呢，我看您也是那个镇子出来的对吧？”  
“是。不过我是山里出生的，只是养父母家在镇上。”  
“啊我看您的资料里提过，您说您是一位医生家的养女对吧？”雷奥妮挑起了一根眉毛。  
三笠抿了口杯中茶，垂眼笑了下，她早就知道这位记者最终会把话题引到哪里了。  
“对。既然你研究过我的资料，就不必重复这些信息了吧。”  
她放下茶杯，抬起头淡定地看向雷奥妮，记者立刻挺起身子，双手做好了敲击打字机的准备。  
“我知道三笠小姐是军人出身，做事向来讲求效率，那么我们也可以进入正式的访谈了。”雷奥妮的目光聚起焦来。  
“你问吧。”三笠将身子靠回椅背，淡淡地应着，置于膝上的手却不由自主地抠紧了裙摆。  
“那位医生是叫格里沙·耶格尔对吧？你是艾伦·耶格尔家的养女？”

5  
“对，像这样编……”母亲的手握着女孩的手，引导着她将两条花枝藤蔓缠绕在一起，“三笠做得很棒！”  
女孩没有吱声，低垂的脸红了起来，眼睛更加专注地盯着手里编了一半的花环。  
“艾伦，你得耐心点。”低沉的男声响起，语气里没有责怪，却透着一股疲惫的训诫。  
三笠抬起头看了眼对面的男孩，他深埋着头，手里几束乱糟糟的藤条依旧没个像样的形状，还碰落了一桌的花瓣。  
“知道了知道了……”他鼓嘴嘟囔着。  
“艾伦，你不能那样编，要像这样……”母亲离开三笠走到艾伦身边，像刚刚对女孩那样手把手地教起自己的儿子，“你看三笠很快就上手了。”  
三笠又低下头，隐约听到艾伦发出了一声没好气的鼻息。  
“做事情要细致些，总是这么毛躁的……人家齐班德爷爷生前对你多好……”父亲依然在一旁念叨。  
“我知道啊……我有在好好做啊……”男孩支吾地小声辩解。  
三笠没再管这些，重新专注地编起手里的花环。这是她来到耶格尔医生家后第一次参与这样的仪式。每次镇上有老人过世，卡露拉都会过来帮忙料理丧仪，为逝者编一只花环，这是他们一直沿袭的习惯。据说这是某种古老的习俗，若是逝者没有鲜花的祭奠，便无法依照意愿转世重生，而未以鲜花安葬逝者的人则会在梦中被亡者牵扰。三笠从小长在远离城镇的山里，不曾见过什么逝者，更无从而知这样的风习。不过卡露拉说，关于传说里那些诅咒似的意味大可不必多顾忌，以鲜花安葬逝者只是他们的习惯而已，就像是对逝者来世的祝福。三笠听着卡露拉的话，想起在自己父母的葬礼上，棺木上的确摆着两只花环——不过这个印象有些模糊了，那阵子她还处在变故的冲击中，就像猛然被砍断了手足，痛觉传递过来前，人只会觉得茫然麻木。非要说起那天的记忆，她的脑海里也依然只有雾蒙蒙的一片苍白，在场的每一个人都模糊了面孔，只有那花环记得清楚，那花瓣儿很轻薄，很柔弱，细雨打在上面却没有让它们蔫萎，她站在墓穴边，牧师的悼词一句都没有听进去，就只盯着那些像在呼吸着的小花，仿佛真的感到了自己与往生的父母之间的联结。  
这天是耶格尔医生提议让她和艾伦也一起来参与齐班德爷爷的葬礼布置的。她看艾伦脸上透着与她一样的疑惑与惊奇，才明白他也是第一次接触这些。  
秋天的午后，太阳并不暖和，篮里的花儿有些都蔫了，她的手指沾上了露水，变得冰凉冰凉的。有时她会抬头瞄一眼对面的艾伦，他的手更是冻得通红，动作也格外迟缓笨拙，可眼睛里却透着一股蛮劲儿似的认真。在母亲的指导下，他渐渐掌握了要领，小心翼翼地把茎蔓缠绕在一起，生怕弄掉一片花瓣，只是做得没那么快。他的眼前总是比她凌乱很多，却极少抬头张望，始终埋着头，鼻子时不时地吸一声，后来三笠才逐渐明白这是他认真做事时无意识的举动。阳光透过窗子落在他的眼睑上，在睫毛洒上一层细金，他没有抬头看过她，可她觉得自己依然能猜到他那时的心境——她猜是一种安然的温和。  
不经意间，她猛然发觉本已沉默下来的耶格尔医生并没有离开，而是安静地坐在一旁望着自己的儿子。她不敢仔细打量，只偷偷瞄了两眼他的神情——他望向儿子目光是复杂的，她当时并不理解，后来在梳理中才慢慢领悟，耶格尔医生的眼神里固然有关切，但也不免掺杂了一丝深沉的忧虑。她的确是过了很多年才隐约猜到他叫孩子们来辅助料理丧仪的良苦用心的。

6  
“……我父母过世后，我就搬进了养父母家里，他们都是很好的人。”三笠给自己续上一杯茶，对雷奥妮平静地说。  
“可为什么会是去他们家？”记者停下敲击键盘的手，抬起头问。  
“因为耶格尔医生与我父母有些往来，那时我母亲怀孕了，耶格尔医生定期会来检查，后来也是他发现我家出事的。”三笠依然一脸沉静。  
“很抱歉提起您的伤心事，我听说那是群人贩子对吗？听说——啊我是看到您之前训练兵时期旧宪兵队的调查报告得知此事的——听说是艾伦·耶格尔杀了那些暴徒才把您救出来的……真是难以想象，他那时还只是个九岁的孩子啊……”  
“是我们一起杀的。我们那时都只有九岁。”  
“是，报告里是这么写的……”雷奥妮顿了片刻，“所以，艾伦·耶格尔，当年发动地鸣的罪魁祸首，曾对您有救命之恩？”  
三笠抿了下嘴，“旧宪兵队资料里提到的事情，我本来就没有否认过。”  
“啊您误会了，我并不是在质疑您英雄身份的纯洁性，”雷奥妮向前凑了下身子，冲她使了个眼色，“其实，我是跟您站在同一个阵营的……”  
三笠没有立刻回应，只是冷静地注视着对面的记者。  
“抱歉，我没有什么阵营。”三笠再次端起茶杯。  
对面的女人挤出一个刻意的笑容，“三笠小姐，我不是这个意思，您大可以放心，我既不是整天想着怎么制造噱头的八卦记者，也不是替某些政客卖命来刺探消息的掮客，我想要做的，只是揭开历史的真相罢了。”  
“历史的真相？”三笠皱起了眉。  
“正是。当年地鸣战争时我还小，关于那段历史所接触的信息几乎都来源于学校的历史课，只知道各个民族团结携手战胜了那个恶魔，我们艾尔迪亚在这场战争里也功不可没，当然，最重要的英雄还得是您。”  
“我并没有那么重要，不过事实也差不多，的确是靠着全世界的付出才阻止了那场劫难，也是靠着所有民族的齐心努力才得以重建家园。”  
“三笠小姐您不必像哄小孩子一样哄我，”雷奥妮的笑容更明显了，字里行间却渐渐显露出强势，“只有小孩子才会相信一个非此即彼的一元世界，我们显然都是见识过这个世界真正面貌的成年人了，不会那么单纯了。”  
“是吗？世界真正的面貌是什么样？我可不知道……”  
“简单来说，我觉得历史上对于艾伦·耶格尔的评价太草率单薄了，而你我都应该很明白，人性是很复杂的……”  
三笠隐隐地叹了口气，声音低沉下来，“可你也该知道，事实上人们也并不是把他当作一个人来评价的，他就是个怪物罢了……”  
“这也是您的无奈，对吗？”记者的语气平缓下来，“从小我就很困惑，为什么所有人对耶格尔的概述都是一个纯粹的恶魔，无论是道听途说的、还是与他接触过的人，无一不是这种评价……可您提到的，您的养父母，也就是艾伦·耶格尔的亲生父母，如果他们是这么好的人，那成长在这样充满爱与善的环境中，我就很难相信耶格尔会是这样的性格……况且，您说他救过您的命，你们又是从小一起长大的，纵使最后您是终结他的英雄，那我想您也应该知道一些不为人知的隐情吧？”  
“其实也没什么，关于这些，战后那些年我说过不少，也都不是假的……”三笠垂着眼低声说，嘴唇轻轻颤着，顿了很久才问出很轻的一句，“不过你想问什么？”  
记者挺直了腰板，“我不相信有纯粹的善，也不相信会有纯粹的恶，耶格尔犯下过不可饶恕的恶行，可这动机到底是什么呢？这也是我来找您的目的。换句话说，史书对他的描述或许太片面，我想要更全面地了解这个人，也想要让真相曝露在更多人面前。”  
“真相？”三笠的声音变得恍惚起来。  
“对，真相。”雷奥妮抚在打字机上的手宛如握着上了膛的枪，“艾伦·耶格尔到底是个什么样的人？”

7  
“怪物，真是怪物……”  
摇着轮椅的老头路过那间紧锁的屋子，含含混混地啐了两口。  
艾伦依然坐在庭院里，盯着那个房间。昨天那里的病人不知发了什么疯，大半夜没完没了地发出凄厉的怪叫，引得几个严重的病人也一起叫，整幢楼的人都被吵得难以入睡。大概到了后半夜那人才慢慢平息下来，现在应该是叫累了，房间里只偶尔传来一声模糊的呜咽，但外面的人听到还是会忍不住骂咧两句。  
经过昨晚那出，院子里又开始有人议论起他来，艾伦入院这些日子以来第一次听人说起那个病人的故事。听说那人其实没少上过战场，前两年还去竞争过战士候选人来着。人们的言语间不乏讥讽的意味，似乎都在嘲笑那人的不自量力，笑他凭着靠狗屎运捡来的小小战功竟也敢觊觎荣誉马莱人的名头。至于后来为什么沦落到了这里，据有的医护说，前阵子中东的战场消耗了国内太多资源，那人家里十几口人都饿得揭不开锅，他父亲就寄了封家书给他前线的领导，说希望可以让自己的儿子光荣捐躯，也好挣得一笔抚恤金养活老小。那信显然是寄到了，不过父亲想要儿子光荣的愿望却落空了——他还是活着回来了，只不过回来后就彻底变成了一个怪物。没人知道他究竟是经历了什么才变成这样的，也不知道他究竟有没有看过那封来自家人的信，总之自那之后他就不正常了。  
艾伦不知那些闲言碎语有几分真，这些日子他并没有见过那人传闻中的“十几口家人”，就只见过那个姑娘来探视。  
今天她又来了。  
依然是那样，进屋没多长时间，只是帮着医护清理了病人大闹后的残局，又拉开了窗帘，像以前那样，给窗台上的花瓶插上了几株新鲜的龙胆花。  
她出来时，不经意地撞上了庭院中坐着的男人的目光。艾伦看清了那姑娘的模样，她大概二十大几岁，或许还更年轻，只是脸上一副疲惫的神情显得有些苍老。她看到独眼的残疾男人盯着自己，有些不知所措，微微欠了欠身。  
艾伦紧绷的神经一瞬松弛了下来，明白自己刚刚的面貌可能确实有些可怕。  
窗台上蓝紫色的小花随风轻轻翕动起来。男人不觉间神情柔和下来，冲着那姑娘投去了类似感谢的目光。  
姑娘没有理会，匆匆离开了。  
他也不知自己莫名的、由衷的感激之情到底因何而起。

8  
开垦地的第一个冬天，好像过得比任何时候都要漫长。阿明的爷爷被强行征召入伍，小孩们彻底失去了大人的依靠，分发的口粮物资常常短了缺了，夜里就寝也总是分不到离暖炉近些的铺席。三个孩子同岁，三笠不过比艾伦和阿明大几个月，却总表现得像个大姐姐一样。夜里冷得不行的时候，她会起来把身边两个睡得迷糊的男孩子一起搂进自己怀里，三个人就这么紧紧缩成一团直到天明。那个年纪的孩子，谁都不会顾忌什么。  
那年冬天下了场大雪，好多干道都被封住了，等到运送物资的队伍来时，开垦地差不多已经断粮了。和物资一起送来的，还有阿明爷爷的讣告。作为对遗属的抚恤，孩子们收到了一点额外的口粮，可饿了几天肚子的三人谁也吃不下去。晚上睡觉前阿明悄悄地哭了很久，等他哭倦睡着了，三笠默默地把他揽进怀里。而等她半夜再次醒来，身边另一个男孩却不见了影子。她爬起来，发现艾伦独自缩到了墙角，把脑袋埋在膝头，沉重地吸着鼻子。  
“艾伦，你怎么了？”  
听到女孩的话，他又吸了下鼻子。  
“你在哭吗？”  
他没回答。  
“你是做噩梦了吗？”三笠凑到他身边，硬生生地想要将他埋在膝上的脸捧起来。  
“没有……”他含糊应了声，还在抵触女孩的动作。  
三笠松了手，和他一起并排缩到墙头，静静地听着男孩强力压抑的抽泣。  
“我们都没有给他编花环……”过了许久，艾伦才颤着声开口。  
“什么？”  
“他就是那么孤零零地走的……”  
三笠转身看着男孩，他终于抬起了脑袋，脸上还挂着未干的泪痕。  
“艾伦……”  
“我们为什么都忘了……”他自顾自地说着，“妈妈也是……她就孤零零的倒在废墟旁，一个人……连朵鲜花都没有……为什么……为什么我们都忘了……”  
女孩的眼里也不自主地蓄起了眼泪，颤抖着双唇却不知该说什么。  
“我们不该忘的……我们应该给她编一只花环的……我们应该给他们补上一只花环，我们必须要……”男孩越说越激动，望向三笠的眼神分明是在埋怨，像是在怨她，也像是在怨自己。  
“艾伦……”三笠打断了男孩不休止的叨念，“现在是冬天啊，外面一朵花都没有啊……”  
女孩的话渐渐变成微弱的气声，男孩哽住了，眼里突然没了光亮，只是盯着她，一颗颗泪珠无法自抑地滚落下来。  
女孩也哭了，迟迟也说不出一句劝慰的话。  
两双泪眼相视了一会儿，她爬到男孩身边，“没事的，等冬天过去了，花开了我们再去，”她轻轻碰了下男孩的额头，“先睡吧，别冻着了。”

第二年开春，他们在田埂边摘了些小花编了两只花环，放到了一棵老树下。孩子们的阅历实在有限，谁都不知道该如何体面地祭拜逝者，就唯独对这个风习记得清楚。其实阿明对这个习俗并不了解，三笠有时也怀疑她和艾伦只是对父母所教的丧葬礼仪断章取义了，不然为何进了兵团结识了那么多人，都不曾从谁口中再听得类似的习惯。即便如此，人在小时候养成的习惯也总是终生难改，直到后来很多年他俩都还在古板地遵守这样的仪式。  
旧纪元850年巨壁再次被破，他们第一次正面接触战场，又一次目睹了无尽的地狱和死亡，到玛利亚之墙收复时，无暇安葬的战友已经不计其数了。为逝者编一只花环，这样体面的仪式在战时着实难以坚持，所以他俩只能在之后四年的缓和期里为那些逝去的战友补祭一些，也好告慰亡灵。

他们通常会在八九月份凉爽的夏末准备这个仪式，那会儿正是西甘希纳的龙胆花盛开的时节。在某些方面，他俩都是念旧的人，说起鲜花，总会第一时间想到儿时家乡的那些。在三笠的印象中，艾伦长大后就很少与她单独往来了，而每年采花祭奠先逝，从兵团基地到西甘希纳往返不过半日的共处便是他们难得的二人时光。  
其实他们在路上很少讲话，多数时候是一前一后的，到了目的地才一起牵着马沿着山坡缓缓散会儿步。艾伦一年比一年沉默，也一年比一年疲惫，直到最后一次去采花时，他也不过刚刚十八岁的年纪，可背影里却透出了沧桑的疲态。  
三笠早就习惯了艾伦在人前冰冷强硬的姿态，这会儿走在他的身后，却不自主地泛起一阵怜意。她知道，他是个很早就被约束好了尽头的人，她花了三年时间才让自己略微接受了这个现实，而在今年兵团的战友为她庆祝成年生日时又不禁难过了一阵子。她看着他松弛下来的姿态，每一个步子都迈得异常缓和，宽松的衣衫下依稀可见清瘦的轮廓，她一瞬觉得他依然是她所熟知的那个会不时流露脆弱的少年——而这个少年却无能为力地走在一条苍老的路上，每一步都让他更接近死亡。  
“艾伦，别再走了，就这也挺好的。”三笠叫住他。  
少年停下步子，环视了下山坡周围，龙胆花确实开得很茂盛，他很奇怪刚刚走过时为什么没有留意到。他轻轻地应了少女一句，两人一起将马停到附近一棵树下。夏末午后的太阳依旧炽烈，艾伦脱下外套，卸下马背上的竹篮，独自走入前方茂密的蓝紫色花海。  
“今年估计花开得早了，看样子这里已经过了最繁盛的时期了。”三笠追上去，跟艾伦一起俯下身去。  
“嗯，再往前面走走或许长势还更好点，那边的花一般开得晚。”  
“不过这里也还可以啦，反正足够用的。”  
两人都没有抬头，只默默顾着自己手上的活儿。  
轻风里还卷着些残余的暑气，三笠取下腕上的发绳把过了肩的长发随意地束到脑后，又解开了衬衫领口的扣子。  
“啊……太热了吗？”艾伦余光瞥见三笠的动作，抬头轻轻问。  
“诶？”少女愣了下，转而红了脸，“啊也还好，你热吗？”  
她有时会不自知地在艾伦面前做出些无邪的举动，等反应过来时才意识到如今已不再是做什么都可以无所顾忌的年纪了。  
“我也还好。”艾伦的声音里带了些轻喘。三笠看到他额前已经冒了些汗，把碎发都沾湿了。  
“你的头发越来越长了……”她轻声脱口而出。  
“你不也是……”艾伦抬起头，少女又接着埋头干活了，他静静地望了好一会儿。  
“我不一样，你还是利索点好……”三笠眼中只有满地蔓延的小花，嘴上不停地念着，“回去我帮你理一理吧。”  
“不用……我去那边摘吧……”艾伦收回了视线，簌地站起身，但立刻又僵住了，手拄着额头紧皱起眉。  
“你又起身太猛了吧……”三笠还俯在地上嘟囔着，“你太累了就去歇会儿，我一个人也可以。”  
“没事……”  
明艳如洗的阳光下，少年的轮廓渐渐走远，两人的对话总是止于这样的程度，沉默似乎总占据着共处时光的大部分。  
等到三笠采满了一篮找到艾伦时，他已经坐在树下睡着了，手边的篮子只有半满。她轻轻笑了下，安静地坐到他身旁编起花环。  
太阳的光线越拉越长，艾伦的呼吸愈发均匀。偶尔三笠会抬头望他一眼，明晃晃的阳光下，少年的安稳显得十分不真实，有一两个瞬间她甚至模糊了现实，眼前的一切都变得有如旧时的幻梦。  
树丛窸窣地翻动，少年呢喃了一声。  
“你醒了？”三笠没抬头便熟知他的一举一动。  
“唔……我睡着了？”艾伦含糊地念着，目光散漫地望了望周围，“对不起，我又给你添麻烦了……”  
“这有什么，以前就算没有你，大部分花环也都是我编的。”  
三笠把刚编好的花环放到篮子里，抬起头才发现艾伦的眼角好像有点湿。  
她立刻躲开了少年的目光——不知从何时开始，她就不再像以前那样对他的情绪刨根问底了。  
“没关系，剩下的回去再编，已经快日落了。”她刻意地继续说着家常。  
“我……刚刚看见……”艾伦似乎还带着点刚睡醒的恍惚劲儿，不住地喃喃，“不是……是梦见……”  
“什么啊？”三笠低头收拾起地上残余的花儿。  
“我是说……我做了个梦……”  
“什么梦？”  
“……梦见了一排排新立的墓碑……就在这里……多到我们根本找不到足够的鲜花……花环编也编不完……”  
“你在说什么啊？”三笠抬头笑了起来，“你只是做了个梦啊……”  
“啊……”少年愣住了，看着眼前睁大了眼注视着他的少女，像猛然清醒了一样移开了视线。  
“对不起。”他的声音恢复了一如既往的深沉冷静。  
三笠依然凝望着，艾伦扭开了脸，但她依然看见了，在他将要背过身的瞬间，下巴上滴落了一颗泪珠，在太阳光晕中闪得晶亮。

9  
“他就是个很脆弱的人，也是个很自我的人，所有心事都埋在心里，可当他无意间向我流露出来时我反而会手足无措……有时觉得，我是不是该对他说点什么，但又不知道说什么好……”  
屋内的阳光开始晃起眼来，三笠的声音渐渐有些遥远了。  
“您眼中的他听上去似乎并不是个怪物……”敲击完最后一个字符，雷奥妮再次笑着望向三笠，好奇的目光活像是见到猎物的饿狼。  
三笠没多理会记者的话，只是自顾自地说着，“他本来也只是个很普通的孩子，身上有着和所有同龄少年一样的轻狂、懵懂和纯粹，他较起真来总是不计后果，可时间在他身上走得太快了……一个孩子，在尚不理解这世界的时候就突然被强加了主导世界的力量，这本身就是个很可怕的事情，他没有足够成长的时间，也付出了无法弥补的代价……”  
“听上去，您对他像是还有点惋惜呢？”  
“不，只是回忆时，我会对自己感到懊悔……”三笠深吸了口气，眼中一瞬折射出本已逝去许久少女的单纯，“我不知道该如何回应一个少年的脆弱和他那种不懂计较的想要奉献的渴望……”  
“你说奉献？”记者挑起了眉，抓住这个字眼饶有兴趣地追问。  
三笠有些愣住了，“不是……不是奉献，他只是……想要去解开一切的症结，用自己的方式……”她顿了一会儿，“可是他太天真了……”  
“解开症结？什么症结？”  
旧时代的英雄开始犹豫了，心思从少女时代逐渐回到了现实。  
“像史书中所说的……世人对艾尔迪亚人长达一个多世纪的仇恨盘成了死结，也滋生了一个怪物，就像激怒了不通人性的困兽，他掀起了那场浩劫去换取不道德的自由……”  
三笠的眼睛宛如死水，如此正确的言论在这几十年间已经在她身上刻上了毒蛇般的烙印，以至于在任何情境下都可以脱口而出。  
“三笠小姐，您放心，我不会拘泥于所谓教科书一样的正确言论，我所追求的不过是真相罢了。”雷奥妮的眼睛不如刚刚那样明亮了，但好歹还留着分期待，依然在耐心地引导着眼前这位虽丰功伟绩加身却不通世故的旧时代英雄，“事实上，我们自由学会已经对艾伦·耶格尔有过多年的探究了。”  
“自由学会？”三笠皱起了眉头。她此前只知道雷奥妮是《利刃》的专栏记者，但并不知道她还隶属于何种团体。她向来不问时务，若提起“自由学会”，她只依稀有个印象，那好像是跟自由党关系紧密的史学研究会。  
“是的，关于艾伦·耶格尔的研究，一直是我们学会的重要课题。”雷奥妮的语气干练冰冷，“无论是国内有迹可循的资料还是海外文献，我们都考据遍了，想必您才是最了解他的人吧？”  
“最了解他的人？”  
“始祖巨人可以修改艾尔迪亚人的记忆，对吧？”  
三笠突然愣住。  
见到她的反应，雷奥妮满意地继续说了下去，“在艾尔迪亚之外，曾有专门研究巨人的学会，这个信息不会有错，始祖巨人可以修改艾族人的记忆，却唯独无法影响阿克曼一族……我说的对吗，三笠·阿克曼小姐？”   
三笠脸部微微抽动起来。她说的不假，修改记忆也确有发生，只不过没有记者想象的那么夸张，艾伦并没有做出什么惊天的篡改，只是让所有的艾族人坚信他是个生性暴戾的恶魔罢了——包括最亲近的伙伴——对于积久的民族仇恨，他也全部引致自己身上了。被修改了记忆的人们会有短暂的迷茫期，甚至对自己当下的所为茫然无措，但那会儿正值地鸣后的震荡期，全世界的人都处在极其脆弱的状态，便无人再对那些被窃取的记忆刨根追问。全体艾尔迪亚人都只晓得自己正与全世界人民齐心协力对抗恶魔，这是民心所向的正义举动——如此也就够了。  
“我说对了？所以关于那段历史，所有艾尔迪亚人的记忆都是不准确的，而只有你掌握着事实和真相……”  
“不、不是的……”三笠言语间闪躲起来。  
是的，只有她一个人还记得那段时光，却只能眼睁睁地看着一个个曾出生入死的伙伴被剥夺了那段宝贵的记忆。  
“巨人时代早就结束了，这些真假难辨的传闻就是无稽之谈，世界上不只有艾尔迪亚一个民族，几千万双眼睛都看到了那场劫难，他犯下的滔天罪行是无法被篡改的事实……”  
“这点我不否认，可就像我刚刚说的，我对这个动机很好奇，没有人会毫无来由地伤害别人吧？”  
“或许只是他生而暴戾……”三笠移开了视线。  
“三笠小姐，”雷奥妮提高了嗓门，“如果是他人也就算了，而你，一个从小和他一起长大的人、唯一一个记得真相的人，难道你的回答也是如此吗？如果连你都这样敷衍，那还有谁能承担起艾尔迪亚的责任？”  
“责任？什么责任？”三笠簌地转过头，一瞬竟对这个扎人的字眼微微升起了怒气，“你凭什么跟我谈责任？”  
雷奥妮的声音略微平缓了些，却字字铿锵，“当年艾尔迪亚人为了一个发起地鸣的‘怪物’而向世界道歉，可世界可曾为针对艾尔迪亚人的百年的压迫道过歉？握手言和哪是那么容易的事情，我们艾族人有权争回我们应得的东西。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“我说世界也该为他们当年对艾族人的所作所为付出代价，而艾伦·耶格尔只是将苦果还给了他们而已，我们艾族人完全有权享受更多的资源、更好的发展，所谓的和平永远都只是个幻梦罢了，你不清算别人，别人也早晚都要来清算你……”  
“你知不知道你在说什么！”三笠的脸色阴沉下来，随手抓起的茶杯被砰然砸到桌上。  
雷奥妮的脸涨红了，向来犀利的记者极少见地窘迫起来。  
“你还真是无忧无虑长大的一代啊，提起战争居然说得这么不痛不痒……”  
三笠沉默了很久才叹了口气。她已经渐渐察觉到记者的政治立场和此次前来的目的了，其实雷奥妮说出的话并未让她过分惊讶，像这样的年轻人，她曾经也见过很多。从未亲历战争和死亡的一代，正处在最骄傲的年龄，无处宣泄的激情总是心甘情愿地投入某些被崇高理想包装的利益算计中。  
“顺着你的思路，倘若耶格尔真的修改了艾族人的记忆，那你有没有思考过，他这样做的原因又是什么？如果他当真为了艾尔迪亚好，又何必让全族人只记着他是个恶魔？”三笠并未对雷奥妮过分指责，反而展露出体恤年轻人的长者姿态。  
“因为你？”  
“我？”三笠皱起眉头。  
“抱歉，其实我想不通，但我不得不这么揣测。你是终结恶魔的英雄，也是唯一保留真实记忆的人，所以你才是解开一切疑问的出口，这也是我来找你的原因。如果当年迫于各种复杂的形势您和全体艾尔迪亚人不得不做出妥协、权衡大局，那么您现在就再也不必藏着掖着了，如今艾尔迪亚还有什么可怕的吗？”记者在长久的沉默后重新蓄上了善于蛊惑的技巧，“况且您真的甘心吗？甘心让您眼中的脆弱的少年就这么破碎掉？”  
三笠微颤着手举起茶杯，饮啜起早已变凉的红茶。  
“茶凉了，我去换一壶。”  
三笠起身离开时，声音都还在微颤着。  
雷奥妮以为自己终于动摇了这位沉默寡语的英雄，露出了志在必得的微笑。

10  
三笠沉默地立在炉灶边，她知道，此刻记者一定在卯着劲儿地想看穿她。  
她想，如果雷奥妮只是个单纯无知的小姑娘，或许她真的会对她敞开心扉，但很明显她不是。当年艾尔迪亚本土未曾受过地鸣的摧残，在战后重建中较之他国就多占了分优势，而今自由党激进派想要进一步实行海外扩张的心思简直昭然若揭。如果今天她应了记者所愿，讲出了一些不为人知的小事，还不知来日会被包装成怎样的言论，掀起怎样的波澜。  
但，有一点雷奥妮说得没有错，她的确心有不甘。  
艾伦·耶格尔是个什么样的人？这是她早年间经受最多的拷问。当年地鸣结束，各国商讨如何重建家园，创伤将幸存的人们粘合在一起，也有人留着些许民族的概念，对着掀起这场劫难却所受波及最小的艾尔迪亚人发难指责，受难者脸上满是歇斯底里的愤怒和痛苦，参与谈判的艾尔迪亚的“英雄们”没少受到这样的诘问。  
艾伦·耶格尔就是个生性暴戾、无法驯化的怪物——这是后来包括艾尔迪亚人在内的全世界人民达成的共识，这份共识湮没了各族积久的恩怨，也撑起了末日之中的熹微希望。要坦然地在众人面前讲出多年的伙伴是个毫无人性的恶魔，这本是件很痛苦的事，但对于被修改了记忆的人来说就容易多了——而所有的重负都留给了唯一保存着真实记忆的她。  
她曾说愿与他同担罪责，没想到最后竟会是以这样的方式。在“胜利者”书写的史书里她的名字只与功勋相连，但这样的荣光对她而言却无异于千斤重负。他是恶魔，是怪物，是为了全人类的利益该被杀死的罪人，她是终结那份罪恶的英雄，却在敬仰的簇拥中承受着孤独，所谓同担罪责，正是以英雄的身份替罪人接受审判。  
单纯而不较利害的少女时光跟随着远逝的少年一去不返，停留在世间的只有一个懂得以责任为重的成熟的大人。她明白，一个十恶不赦的罪人身上若是出现了些许善意，这对共同信念的动摇程度就像在高洁的英雄身上发现污点——若二者兼有，就无异于毁灭性打击。从那时起，她的身体里就寄居了两个灵魂，一个是英雄，一个是罪人，而她自己的灵魂，竟不知去了哪里。渐渐地，她已能无悲无喜地讲出某些“正确的言论”，并非不想为他辩解，而是真的倦了，倦于世间此一时彼一时的风向，倦于一切宏大的主义和理念——更何况，直到很多年后她都无法肯定他到底是个怎样的人。  
不错，她是唯一没有被拿走记忆的人，可她眼中的他就一定是真正的他吗？  
有时她会觉得自己当初沉浸在共同经历的苦难和温馨中太久了，以至于看他总是带着情感的沉淀，而今当时间拉开了距离，她才有足够漫长的岁月去整理还原那些褪了色的片段，而当初那个让她憧憬又苦苦不能理解的少年，早已在她心里定格成了一个孩子，一个长不大的孩子，一个没机会长大的孩子……  
太阳强烈的光线在屋内越拉越长，一时间晃得她有些目眩，就像某些永远淹没在逆光中的记忆画面。

11  
肋间的剧痛蔓延至身体的每个角落，恍惚间三笠禁不住暗暗呻吟了一阵。  
她只在身体倦累到极点时睡着了一会儿，没多久就疼醒了。她向来不怕吃苦，身体素质也很优异，在训练兵时期对各类高难度的训练都能轻松完成，这次在墙外营救艾伦时却意外地失手了。这是离死亡最近的一次，可她根本没心思后怕，转移的路上艾伦一直待在身边，她生怕让他担心，强忍着疼痛，连呼吸都不敢太重。她是很强大，却也没有想到肋骨断裂会是这样钻心的痛。  
她迷迷糊糊地又吸了一口气。  
身边传来一阵极其细微的抽鼻子的声音。  
她的意识立刻恢复了清醒，那个少年的气息就萦绕在她身边。  
“艾伦？”她强撑着睁开眼。  
床边的少年侧了下身子背对着她。  
“你醒了，三笠……”  
艾伦的声音里带着浓重的鼻音。  
“你是不是着凉了……嘶……”她本想稍微支起身子看看把脸躲在暗处的少年，肋间却又传来一阵难忍的剧痛。  
“没有……你别动了……这个地方很安全，这几天你就好好休养就行……”艾伦的声音稳定了很多，带上了几分执拗的柔和。  
“不碍事……”三笠嘴上念着，安心躺回了床铺，“对不起，给你添麻烦了……”  
“你别……”少年还没扭过脸，暗暗嘟囔了一句。  
三笠知道了，艾伦并不是着凉了，他只是刚刚哭过。她想说什么，却被疼痛和尚不清晰的意识压得无法开口，只能静静躺着，望着少年越来越沉默的背影。  
“龙胆花开了……”良久，艾伦没来由地说了句。  
“什么？”  
“我看到了……汉内斯叔叔……我们把他一个人留在那里了……”  
“艾伦……”  
“你知道这次兵团才回来了多少人吗？”  
少年的声音变得越发茫然遥远。  
“艾伦，你别说了……”三笠忍着痛，心里却更加难过。  
“你也是……为什么……”  
“啊？”  
“为什么……就为了我，连命都不要了吗……”艾伦的声音低到难以辨清。  
“你在说什么啊……”三笠不顾疼痛几乎要撑起身子了。  
“我真的……值得吗？”  
艾伦的脸缓缓转过来，柔和的暮色打在脸上，映出的是少年般的慌乱青涩和超脱少年样的沉重感伤。

“我真的值得吗”，这样的话或许他不仅仅表达过一次。  
那晚他将欲融于夜色的面孔中流露的大概也是这样的表情，只是彼时的她在那片暧昧的星光下失了分寸，没能看清他内心真正翻涌的声音。  
沉淀的岁月让她渐渐学会了哂笑当年的无知，笑那两个孩子的笨拙和执拗——可也不会再有第二个夜晚像那天一样放纵了，就好像把余生的任性和欢笑都扔进了那个营帐。那晚她不自量力地喝了太多酒，以至于深夜酒醒发现他就睡在她呼吸可抵的位置时着实吓了一跳。她生怕吵到他，动都不敢动，只躺在原地望着那张侧脸，是张孩子一样无忧的脸。她看到无名的祥和无可阻拦地从他熟睡的身体中涌出，就忍不住去想，他有什么可忧虑的呢？他的的确确是个被深爱着的人啊……  
有那么一瞬，她差点儿就要伸出手指描画下他被油灯衬亮的额头，可最后也没能完成那个动作——那时她在逃避，他也在逃避，在场的每一个人都在逃避，都躲在各不相同的苦恼中，带着相似的放肆笑容擦肩而过。  
那夜之后，她再也没有见过那样的脸——除了她，也无人再记得那样的脸。

12  
那张可怖的脸像某种干瘪了的兽类，上面有两个空洞的窟窿，一直贴在窗前盯着他。  
艾伦入院这么久终于亲眼见到了那个终日紧锁的病房里的人。那是个高挑却瘦削的身影，灰黄褪色的病服在身上空荡荡地晃悠，他趴在窗前，脸孔隐于阴影和稻草一样的乱发之下，只有一双眼睛折射着晦暗的光。病人浑浊的灰色眼睛里满盛着历尽创伤的沧桑与迷茫，那显然不像正常人类的眼睛，亦不像怪物般狰狞，更多是游走于二者之间，带着发疯后的疲累和敏感的癫狂。  
刚从失控状态平息下来的困兽死死盯着庭院里的男人，宛如注视着自己的同类。艾伦回以同样的凝视，凝视那双和他一样的浑浊的灰眼，就像凝视着同一种痛苦和深渊。  
窗台上的小花有点蔫了，风吹落了打卷儿的花瓣儿。那是两个残破的躯体和灵魂间无奈飘零的鲜活。  
艾伦不知道那个男人后来又在窗前趴了多久，直到他起身离开时，那双怪物般的眼睛都还在死盯着他，可怕得似乎下一秒就又要发疯了一样。  
那样随时都可能失控的怪物，就应该被囚禁在笼子里，他想。

那晚后来病人又开始发疯，含混的叫声让人根本听不清他想说什么，凄厉得响彻整个病院。  
艾伦躺在床上空洞地望着天花板，没有悲喜的波澜，倒像是对这样癫狂的怪物已经司空见惯了。  
天亮了，一切又回归往日死水般的平静，风雨之夜没有在白昼留下一丝痕迹。  
那个病人死了，没人知道啥时候死的，反正护工再去送饭时，他就已经死了。

13  
炉子上的热水壶发出尖锐的叫声，她吓了一跳，等到反应过来时，发觉自己的眼角有些湿了。  
雷奥妮在客厅响亮地清了下嗓子，三笠才一下子清醒过来。  
她揩了揩眼角，小心地抽了下鼻子，声音轻到客厅中的记者几乎无法察觉。是啊，自己今天差一点儿就要失态地讲出些不该说的话了。  
自她长大后，回忆里的画面就总是褪色的，反而越是遥远的记忆越发鲜活。她以为那些闪闪发亮的瞬间不该被埋没，如今却发现那些宝贵的记忆片段里实在容纳不下更多人了。年轻时，她总以为自己可以等，等到时间经年沉淀，等到这个世界建立起坚不可摧的美好新秩序，那些藏于史书留白处的真相定能坦荡地走到世人面前打声招呼，人们也会亲切地回以问候。或许这次答应雷奥妮的邀谈，也是出于她这个无私的“英雄”失了态的私心——她想要把潜藏于心的秘密倾吐出来，想要她眼中的那个少年能以最本来的样子坦然站在阳光下。季节轮转，冬去春来，可寒冬过后依然会有下一个寒冬，没有任何事物逃得过世事轮转，似曾相识的争夺、仇恨与狂热的激情深扎于人性，会随着时间流转卷土重来，而留在往事中的故人却无法回来了，正如被寒雪压实的冻土，再不会有春暖花开。  
历史是一种公共记忆，可以承载宏大的理念，而个人的记忆不行，它太狭小了，小到只能装得下回忆里的人。回忆里的少年走在太阳的晕轮中，桀骜得不可一世，也脆弱得转瞬即逝，他只存留于时间长河的某一片涟漪里，风平浪静后就再不会有人看见了。她长久地航行在黝黑的水面，能做的只有小心翼翼地守护他最后的祈愿，好不被某些巧舌之辈用于新一轮的贪婪征服。至于“艾伦·耶格尔”这个符号是善是恶，对后人而言早已不分轩轾。

14  
“您回来了。”雷奥妮的堆笑里潜藏犀利，她已不像刚刚那样激动，头发似乎又理整齐了很多。  
三笠淡淡地应声，给她续上了新茶，“很抱歉，之前没有准备过什么就贸然答应了您的访问，但是如果你还想继续刚才的话题，那恐怕我真的无可奉告了。如果你还想聊点别的什么，或许我们倒是还可以再坐一会儿。”  
“您什么意思，三笠小姐？”  
“关于艾伦·耶格尔的话题，可以就此打住了。”三笠的话直截了当，不由分说。  
“可是……”  
“没什么可是……关于你提到的始祖巨人修改记忆一说，我觉得简直是无稽之谈。你执着于这种不知真假的古老传闻实在是可笑，这改变不了任何事。”  
雷奥妮几乎不加掩饰地哼了一声，已无意维系表面的尊敬。  
“三笠小姐，您是上个时代的英雄，我很尊敬您，但恕我直言不讳，你还当真就停留在上个时代了，你已经跟不上世界的步伐了……”  
“我从来都不是个高瞻远瞩的人，而且我已经太老了，对于这个时代的去留，也不过是我个人的事情。”三笠脸上满是泰然的平静。  
“可我为你可惜，其实你并不需要做太多，只要把那些秘密讲出来，你就可以极大地影响这个世界……”  
“我没有秘密。反倒是你预判我掌握着耶格尔不为人知的信息，这从一开始就错了……”她露出一丝几乎无法觉察的笑，“历史是没有真相的，我也不知道什么是真相，即便是朝夕相处的两个人就一定彼此相通吗？事实上，我从来都没有真正了解他，从来都没有……这是我身处的位置就决定了的，我没有办法客观地评价他……”  
面对眼前年长的女士平静却不容置辩的说辞，犀利的记者也开始显得稚嫩无比。雷奥妮的嘴唇搐动着，却很难再吐出一句有效的反驳。  
三笠安然地饮起杯中茶，对面记者的茶杯直到变冷都没再被拿起过。  
“那么，你也没什么要问的了吧？”三笠放下茶杯，“天色不早了，我不耽误您更多时间了。”  
雷奥妮微微涨红了脸，经验老辣的记者头一次没能成功撬开猎物的嘴。  
“是啊，我也很感谢您接受了我的邀请……我知道你身上还隐藏着太多的故事，很遗憾今天没有时间跟您好好聊，但您的态度我已经深刻明了了，我这次来也不是毫无收获的。”记者的嘴角挑起一丝挑衅甚至威胁的笑。  
“那样最好，本来我还觉得让你就这么回去很过意不去呢……不过，你想怎么写这也是你的选择，我是个半个身子埋葬在上个时代的老人了，已经没什么可在乎的了……”  
“那就把你遮遮掩掩的那些东西都带进坟墓吧……”记者烦躁地开始整理起自己的东西。  
“我会的。”三笠的乌瞳浑浊得没有一点光亮。  
“还有那个，你也带走吧，”三笠陷在椅中，扫了眼桌上那束新送来的龙胆花，示意将要离开的记者，“我不需要它了，我已经太老了，没有精力好好打理这些小花了。”

15  
病人的尸体很快就被移交给了殡葬所，病房终于卸下了锁头。  
那姑娘又来了。艾伦坐在庭院里，一动不动地看着她打理好病人的物品，安安静静地办完所有“出院”的手续。她的脸上看不出强烈的悲伤，只从深处渗出一股久经锤炼的疲倦。  
她收好东西准备离开时，无意中又撞上了艾伦的视线。他们都愣了下，有一瞬间，艾伦很想跟她打声招呼，甚至想要聆听她的故事，而最终这股冲动还是消融在了她暗淡的瞳孔中。他向来不懂礼节，只是尽己所能地向她欠身致哀，姑娘也熟练地鞠躬回应。他终究无法明了姑娘和病人的故事，只能将这分稀薄的微妙心绪融在生涩的礼仪之中。  
姑娘走后，护工着手清理起病房。那间屋子门窗大敞，很久没有这么空荡了。艾伦看着，看着，不觉发现那扇窗下似乎遗落了什么东西，是个带着蓝紫色的东西，在灰白的墙壁映衬下十分扎眼。  
他撑起拐杖艰难地走到跟前，捡起了零落墙边的龙胆花。

16  
“这里变化真大……”  
“是啊……”艾伦默念着，机械地应着三笠的话。  
两人牵着马，载着采摘好的鲜花穿过西甘希纳小镇。一年前这里还是荒凉一片，只有尚未建好的房子和没来得及清理的废墟，如今仅一年之隔，就已搬进了很多居民，街边鳞次栉比的小铺子开得十分火热。  
“他们说原籍西甘希纳的人可以优先申请这里的住房。”  
“这样啊……”艾伦并没有在意三笠的话，只是漫无目的地环视着周遭热闹的人群。  
“你想回来吗？”她轻轻问。  
“啊？”艾伦愣了下，像听到了什么很怪异的话似的。  
“那你呢？你想吗？”隔了很久他才反问。  
“我……其实无所谓……”三笠也顿了很久才答，“现在一直在兵团也挺好。”  
“这里的人我好像都不认识了……”他自言自语着，三笠不知道该如何回答，他也本没有想要她回应。  
确实，曾经熟悉的小镇如今尽是些陌生的脸孔，那些沉浸在喜悦平和中的人们，脸上分明是不曾见过死亡和劫难的单纯。此刻的故乡对他们而言格外遥远，只有那些并未大改的街道布局联结着往日的时光。脚下的石板路是重建时新铺的，通往的是无比熟悉的目的地——再有个拐角就该是去往他们以前的家的小道。  
“我们就从这上大道吧。”艾伦陡然停住脚步。  
“嗯？”  
“该抓紧时间了，天黑之前还得把花送到墓园。”  
他的眉头怪异地舒展开，眼里流露出强力伪装成柔和的哀伤。  
她凝望着他的眼睛，想说什么，却什么也没说。

雷奥妮的身影已经消失在街道的拐角。  
三笠倚在窗边，看着绚丽的晚霞在天边蔓延开来，和那天的夕阳一样，一点一点地给灰色的房子镀上颜色。现实与回忆的画面连成一片，倾慕着的少年还未将脸庞隐到长发之下，腼腆的少女默默跟在他的背后。如果时光流转，她再遇到他，可能还是讲不出太多话，但会带着笑，更温和地对他说声，“走吧”。  
阔别的灵魂穿过漫长的岁月，安静地走回了她的体内。此刻不再有英雄，不再有罪人，她默默注视着那两个渺小的背影，看他们无声地融进了金色的日暮里。

THE END


End file.
